Son Of Neptune My Version
by jaq1202
Summary: Percy arrives at Legion Camp. Will he belong? Will he survive against the more disciplined and militaristic Roman half bloods? Read to find out. Please read and review.  Criticism accepted but constructively please, otherwise it wont improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heroes of Olympus. All characters belong to rick riordan, except i might make a few ocs.**

**Percy's pov**

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was a set of talons swinging straight between my eyes. I barely had time to mutter "Oh gods" before it impacted. Bracing myself for the end, I was surprised when I barely felt it, and four out of five talons broke cleanly off, and the fifth splintered. I ran through a nearby forest, keeping my pace, only to stumble over a fallen tree branch. The creature advanced on me, and I searched my pockets for anything I could use to throw at the creature, and maybe distract him, but only came out with an old disposable pen. I threw it anyway, hoping to divert the attention of the creature for time to run. As it sailed through the air, the cap came loose and fell into piles of fallen leaves. In an instant, the pen morphed into a bronze sword, emitting a strange glow. It went straight between the creatures eyes, and the creature dissolved into gold dust, which scattered into the winds. I went to examine the sword, now lying on the floor. The blade had an inscription which read 'Anaklumos', which somehow I knew meant 'Riptide'. Examining piles of leaves, I found the lid. On a hunch I pressed the lid to the tip of the sword, and it shrank back to a pen. I was very wary of it but slipped it into my pocket anyway. Then a horn blew and I was surrounded instantly by a hunting party, all wielding golden spears, swords, and golden tipped arrows. I uncapped my pen, hoping I wasn't dreaming that it transformed into a sword.

"Drop your weapon or you have mere seconds to live!" called out an angry female voice behind me. "And where is Jason?"

"Calm, Reyna, for we shall find out soon enough. Bring him to our barracks, and we can question him there" said an authoritative yet calm and soothing voice said.

I looked behind me and spotted the source of the voice. The crowd of soldiers parted, and a large wolf passed through and said "Now, what is your name my son?"

Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter, I ****forgot to thank my beta reader, my lovely sister MissMattSmith, who has done a wonderful job looking at my work, and helping me with ideas, and writers block.**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't remember anything before the forest. The only clue I had to my past was an orange t-shirt, a wooden beaded necklace, and an image which flashed repeatedly through my head while I was out cold. There was a blonde, curly haired girl. She had her hair in a ponytail through a navy blue Yankees cap. She wore the same t-shirt as me, same colour and the same writing. It said a phrase in an odd language, but I translated straight away in my head to Camp Half-Blood. I had no clue what this mysterious camp was, or even where it was, but I was eager to find out. She also wore the same type of necklace as me, with exactly the same beads I had, such as a green trident, a labyrinth of some kind, and a large building, with names such as Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, with five more I hadn't seen before, such as a centaur in a dress!

She said "Hold on, Seaweed Brain you're not getting away from me that easily."

I mean, who calls someone seaweed brain?

"You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."

I sat up in the bed I was laid in. It was a ridiculously thin mattress, with thin blankets. I climbed out of the bed and looked at my surroundings. There was a nightstand, lain on it was my beaded necklace and Riptide. I picked it up, still fascinated by the ballpoint pen come sword. I slipped it in my pocket, and fastened the necklace around my neck. I tried the door, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. I slipped out Riptide and uncapped it. It sliced through the door like it was melted butter. I kicked the remains of the door off its hinges, and went to investigate the mysterious surroundings.

I slipped out, carefully avoiding everyone I saw until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! You! You're meant to be locked away until we came for you. How did you …" She noticed Riptide in my hand and cried out.

"What have you done with the others?" She drew her golden knife, and it looked puny compared to my three foot long bronze sword, but I had no fighting experience that I could remember, so I stood down rather quickly.

"Come with me" she said, and ripped Riptide out of my hands. "I'm taking you to see Lupa"

I was led into a circular room with a round table in the middle. People surrounded the table, discussing what seemed like a very important event. As soon as Reyna and I entered, the talking stopped abruptly. They seemed unwilling to share information with me, a total stranger, even a stranger to myself.

"The prophecy shall be discussed later, as I have new campers to attend to" Lupa finished briskly, causing moans of annoyance among the surrounding campers. I realised Lupa was talking about me.

I was led back the way we came, but past my room, and out of the building, into the very same forest I arrived in.

"Now, we don't accept any old Demi-Gods here. You have to prove your worth, or be fed to my brethren; your challenge is to stay within this forest, with no aid or food, for the week. You will hunt for your food, and protect yourself from the monsters that reside within. I will see you when the week is done."

And with that, Lupa turned and left, leaving me in the hands of the gods.

I looked for a shaded spot, to stay for the night, before making a shelter in the morning. I looked around for something that would take my mind off the cold of the night, before sleep took me in, and for the first time, noticed a watch on my arm. As soon as I saw it, another memory, or maybe just a random image flashed through my mind. There were chariots surrounding me. I saw the girl from my other dream right by. There was a large boy, but he only had one eye.

"Here," he said. He handed me a wristwatch. 

"Thanks, man." I heard myself say 

"Didn't finish in time for the trip." He mumbled. "Sorry, sorry." 

"Hey, man. No big deal."

"If you need protection in race," he advised, "hit the button."

Straight afterwards though, there was another memory, where I hit the button, and it spiralled out into a shield, and I lobbed it at a huge monster to distract him, and ran, so I had no clue how I now had it. But I didn't complain, as I hit the button, and had a full sized shield strapped to my arm. I stared at the amazing detail of pictured inscribed into it, and saw the girl from my dreams, the one eyed boy, who gave it to me, and myself, fighting monsters. Knowing it would protect me in this trial, I would always wear it. But one thing bothered me; all the roman shields here were square, whereas this was round. Where did it come from, and if I had it, where did I come from?


End file.
